DAID's efforts are organized around three programs; the Basic Sciences Program, the Vaccine and Prevention Research Program, and the Therapeutics Research Program. Each of these programs coordinates an extramural portfolio of grants and contracts for research on HIV disease including clinical trials. The DAIDS has established a variety of clinical trials mechanisms to evaluate promising therapies for use against all aspects of HIV disease. The AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) is a cooperative clinical trials network consisting of 30 institutions called AIDS Clinical Trial Units (ACTUs) and their clinical investigators, the ACTG Operations Office and a Statistical and Data Analysis Center (SDAC). In addition, other clinical trials groups with interest in HIV/AIDS Clinical Research in the United States and other countries may collaborate in DAIDS sponsored trials. The Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Group (AACTG) conducts hypothesis-based and pathogenesis-oriented studies of the treatment of HIV infection and its complications. AACTG research investigates therapeutic interventions and treatment strategies to limit replication of the HIV virus and improve disease free survival and quality of life for HIV-infected individuals. The Clinical Research Products Management Center supports DAIDS clinical research by providing the storage and distribution of investigational agents used in DAIDS sponsored clinical trials, within all clinical trials groups. It provide one central location to receive, store, repackage, label and distribute study products in accordance with all Federal regulations governing investigational agents.